True love never dies rewrite
by carson34
Summary: Steve finds true love and leaves on a mission that causes a fight and when he returns, he has to repair it.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to rewrite this storyline after 13 months being posted. I took a look at it and didn't know what I was thinking. Please review and let me know what you think of it. There will be new storylines after this rewrite is finished so be sure to review and let me know. When I decided to rewrite this storyline, I decided to give a little more insight into their relationship. As of this chapter until 13, they will be living in LA.

* * *

Chapter one: New girl

Katie had been born in Hawaii and lived there for most of her life until she was twenty. She decided to leave for school in LA. Now she was about to graduate from school. She was working on her final project and notice that she was missing something. She needed to go to store and pick them up.

Steve walked into the store to get some things for his apartment. He is not paying attention when he bumps into a woman.

"Oh I am sorry." He apologized to her.

"It's okay." She said as she smiles at him. "What is your name?"

"Steve. What's your name?" He responded to her.

"Katie." She revealed to him. They both smiled and got to know each other. They decided to be friends. Steve brought her on to base to meet a couple of his friends. Today, Steve and the team were doing some training sessions.

"It seems like you and Katie like each other." One of Steve's friends said to him as they continue to train.

"We will see." Steve said to his friends as he started to smiled at them.

"If you don't get together with her then I will." His friend said earning a punch.

"You go after her and then I will kill you." Steve rebelled against his friend. His friend started to laugh and they done with their training. Steve's cell started to ring and it was Katie. She was upset over her friend's death and she wanted him there with her. He told her that he would be there in about twenty-five minutes.

Twenty-five minutes later, Steve arrived at her apartment and he wrapped his arms around her. She just cries into his shirt. She finally falls asleep on him. The next morning, Katie wakes up and smiles that his arms are still around her. He wakes up about twenty minutes later and they make some breakfast.

"Thank you for being here for me thou this."Katie said to her friend. She hoped that something will be built out of this.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you like this rewrite. I will be back with another chapter on the 29th so be sure to read and review. Also find me on Facebook as carson34 and find me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated a lot on. Have a great Wednesday! I will try to get these chapters long as we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I am back with the second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter as I am going to try to have this up tomorrow morning or afternoon. It's hopefully be around 800 words tonight. Thanks so much for reading it. I hope that you enjoy this rewrite on the storyline.

Chapter two- first trip: no one's POV

It's been a month since Steve and Katie have been friends and both of their friends have noticed that they seem to be spending a lot of time together. They hope that they start dating soon. Tonight Steve's friends are hanging at Steve's apartment to watch football. Katie had came over to hang out with Steve. So while Katie was in the kitchen, it gave the boys some time to talk about the relationship.

"So when are you guys going to start dating?" One of his friends asked.

"I am hoping soon." Katie says surprising them. It sure did make Steve jump a little bit. They didn't hear her walk back in the room. "I mean that we have some nights together and I enjoyed them."

"Me too. I just don't want to rush it if something bad happens between you and me." Steve reveals to her as she sits down next to him.

"We're not going to rush it. Let's just give it a chance." She says as she tries to convince him. The rest of the night was going really well until their team loses to Steve's team. By the time that the rest of the team went home, it was 11pm and she was tried so she went upstairs and laid in his bed. He didn't mind since that way he knew that she was safe next to him.

The next morning, Steve woke up thinking about what had happened last night before they went to bed. They had promised to start dating soon. It was a big step for them. Steve was sure that they would be spending their lives together and wanted her to meet his dad for the first time. He had been telling his dad all about her for the past couple of weeks and he wanted to meet the girl that was making his son so happy.

Katie's POV

I am getting packed after Steve surprised me with a trip back to Hawaii. I had told him that I used to live there and I was excited to go back to see his dad. I was just about to finished when I heard the door bell go off. I headed to the front door and opened the door to find my old boss standing there.

"Can I come in?" He asked me as I let him into the home. He sits down on the couch and notices the suitcase by the front door. "Going somewhere?"

"My boyfriend and I are heading to Hawaii to visit his dad and possibly my parents." She said noticing that it was the first time that she referenced Steve as her boyfriend. She heard another knock on the front door and gets up to answer it to find Steve standing there.

"Hey, who's car is in your driveway?" He asked me as he came walking into my house.

"Its my old boss. He just came to find out what is going on with me lately?" She responded to him as he gave her a kiss. Steve watched as the man stand up and gave me a big which I knew that he was not happy with it. After my boss left, I wrapped my arms around him and tried to distract him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I responded to him as he walked over to my suitcase and took it out side. I knew that he was not to happy about my boss being here. I got into his truck and waited for him to climb in. We had been dating since last night. We got to the airport and got check in.

"Are you just going to give me this silent treatment?" I asked him as he sits down next to me. He doesn't give me an answer as the plane gets off the ground. About three hours into the plane ride, I fall asleep on his shoulder. Right before we land, he starts to wake me up. We get off the plane and head to get out bags and Steve rents a car to drive us to the hotel. At this point, Steve had only given me a kiss. I don't know why he is acting like this right now. I decided to pull him aside to talk before we go and talk to his dad.

"What is going on right now between us?" I asked him flat out since I didn't want to go to his dad not knowing where our relationship stood between us.

"We are fine. I am sorry if I got you worry." He said as we got into the rental car and headed to his dad's and it went good. We headed back to our hotel room and went to bed.

Author Note: thank you so much for reading this chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Want more updates then follow me on Facebook as carson34 and follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Good night and I will see you on Friday with a new chapter of this storyline. We are not even halfway down yet. We still got a lot of chapters to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: it's time to write chapter three today and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Be sure to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I updated a lot and also find me on Facebook as carson34. Don't forget to watch the season premiere that comes out on September 27th. I decided to make this chapter shorter then what I want it to be. I hope that you guys have a great labor day weekend.

Chapter three- moving in together?

No one's POV

Steve and Katie have been dating for almost five months and Steve wants to see if she would move in with him. He decides to head to her work to find her just waiting for her next class. She was a teacher.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" She asked her best friend.

"I want to make sure that our date is still up for tonight." Steve asked her while giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Of course." She responded to her boyfriend as the school bell went off. Steve know that he needed to go before her students came back. "I'll see you later"

"Alright." Steve said as he walked out of the building. He walled to his truck and headed to his work to get a couple of hours of training finished.

Katie's POV

I walked into the resultant to find Steve sitting there. She smiled the minute that she saw her boyfriend. She didn't understand how he could make her this happy. She walks up to the table and sits down next to him.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked me as I smiled at him.

"It was good. So I heard from one of your buddies that you have a question to ask me." I responded to him.

"I was going to ask you to move in with me since we either spend time at your apartment or my apartment." Steve said to me. I know what my answer is going to be.

"Yes, I will move in with you." I reveal to him. That weekend we had his friends help us move my things into his apartment. Of course, we had to get some pizzas and beers. The team was really happy that Steve had found someone that put him into shape. That night, I was getting ready for bed when Steve's phone starts to ring and they had a mission and he was leaving in two days.

Author Note: thanks so much for reading this chapter. Please take time and leave a review. I was writhing this chapter and couldn't believe that I was already on chapter three. Kids go back to school this week and that leaves me with one child so I should have a lot more time to write. Also I can't believe that summer is going by fast. Happy Friday to you all. Please of you have Twitter, follow me as carson34ff and I will follow you back.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you all had a wonderful time thou labor day. I am back writing and editing all of your favorite storylines. I hope that you liked the labor day storylines. I can't believe that we are on chapter four. I wanted to make sure that I said thank you for the reviews that I got from the first three chapters and thank you for the people that have read the first three chapters. Thank you all for the reviews from the labor day weekend storylines that were posted also thank you for reading the birthday storyline. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

Katie's POV

this is my first time experiencing this since they had been together. He knew that I was unsure of this because I didn't know when he was back. He tired to reassure me that he was going to be okay but he understood that this was my first time to go thou this. I watched him as he packed his bag.

"Babe, it's going to be okay." He tells me as I start to cry. I knew that this was a chance that he might not come back to me.

"How can you be sure?" I asked him as he sits down next to me.

"I just know. I know what I am doing when I am out there. I just need one promised from you." He said.

"That you will wait for me." He said to me.

"Yes I will wait for you as long as it takes." I promised him as he gives me a small kiss. We still have two days until he leaves for the mission. I hope that we can do a lot of things together before he leaves.

Two days later

I am dropping him off at the base. We say our goodbyes and head out. I get home for the first time since I moved in without Steve. It feels werid to be without him here.

Two weeks later, I still haven't heard about when he is going to be back. His dad calls to make sure that I am okay. He even invited me to come down for a short visit. I agree to head down there. It was a nice vacation but I was missing something that I need to be back in LA. I got home to find someone looking though my stuff.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked the person.

"It's okay I am your brother." He said to me.

"No. I don't have a brother so you have five seconds to get out of my house." I responded to him.

"Fine I will leave for now." He said to me as he left the room. I picked up the phone and I call Steve to let him know what is going on. We got to talk about five minutes and he still doesn't know when he is going to be back. The mission is about halfway down right now.

Three weeks later

Steve called me last night before I went to bed to let me know that he was coming home in the morning. I was happy that he was coming home and I missed him so much. I head to meet him at the base front gate. We got home and made love.

"What are you going to do about this guy that could be your brother?" Steve asked me as we laid in bed together.

"I don't know." I responded to him as he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

We head to sleep and wake up early before breakfast since we are going to meet the man claiming to be my brother. Steve is not impressed by the man.

"You treat her with respect or we are gone. Got it?" He warned the man.

"Okay." He said to us. After weeks of trying to figure it out that he is my brother and I don't want to have any kind of relationship with him. Steve and I went to the movies and then made love when we got home.

Author Note: I am ready to post this chapter early but I am going to wait for the Tuesday update and get more storylines ready for the show stage. I hope that you have a great two days since the next update won't be until Thursday. I hope that you will take the time and review. Also find me on Facebook and Twitter. The links are on my wall. Also be sure to follow my blog where I updated every day. I am planning to get more storylines done.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I am back writing chapter five of this storyline. I can't believe that we are on the fifth chapter of this storyline. I am telling you that u have a lot more chapters planned then the original has. I am hoping to post this chapter by Monday night so I better get to writing. Please review and let me know what you think of it. We got about 25 more days until the show returns. Don't forget to take time and leave me a message.

* * *

Katie's POV

I see Steve walking into my work and I wonder what he is doing here since normally he doesn't come in here. I watched him walked over to me. He gives me a small kiss on the forehead.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I continue to walk over to him.

"Because I missed you and I need to see you." He said to me.

"I missed you too." I responded to him.

"When do you get home?" He asked me.

"In about an hour but I came in an hour earlier, I can get off an hour earlier. So I can leave now." I revealed to him as I got everything ready to go. We headed out to our cars and headed home for a movie night. We head up to bed around ten and fall fast asleep.

* * *

Steve's POV

The next morning, I wake up knowing that my world is about to change for the better. I was hoping that she was going to say yes to his proposal. I get out of bed and got ready to go for my run. By the time that I get back, Katie was awake and making breakfast.

"Hey babe." I greeted her with a good morning kiss. I watched her finished making breakfast for us. We sit down and eat our breakfast. After we done eating, I was happy to get ready for work. We didn't want to leave each other but we have to go. I head to the base to find out when we are going to have a new mission or not. It turns out that we might in a couple of weeks but we won't know until later when we get closer.

I head home to get ready for tonight. It's been a long time coming. We have known each other for almost two years and now I am ready to take the next step. She gets off around five at night and she is going to meet me at the resultant. I head over there in about thirty minutes where I am still on time and the wait shouldn't be that long.

She finally gets there and we sit down at our table. I don't think that she knows what is going to happen tonight. I wait until after dinner to ask her this very important question.

Katie's POV

I watched as he gets down on one knee and I know what he is going to do. I know what my answer is going to be.

"Will you marry me?" He asked me as I start to cry. I shake my head yes. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." I revealed to him as we kiss. We head home and we make love.

Author Note: that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow or Wednesday. Please follow me on Facebook and Twitter. The links are on my profile page.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you like the first five chapters of this storyline. I am starting the next five chapters of this storyline. I am hoping to have this storyline finished by October 1st. Please take time and review. I have been asked so many times about when I am going to write another NCIS:LA storyline. Please review and let me know if you want yo have another storyline going.

* * *

Steve's POV

It's been a month since we got engaged and we are starting to planned out wedding. I must admit that I can't wait any longer for her to my wife. Just thinking about it, it would be amazing. I didn't hear her come into the room and I was surprised to find her wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey babe, I didn't hear you come down." I said to her as I feel her give me a kiss on the forehead.

"I know that was the plan." She responded back to me as her face lit up.

"Oh so the plan was to scare me?"I asked her.

"No, it wasn't." She said as I tickle her as I hear my cell phone go off and it was my dad.

"Hey, dad what's up?" I asked him thou the phone. We are on the phone for about ten minutes and I watched her lay down on the bed. I watched her start to laughing on the bed so I waited until I am done talking to my dad to get her back. My dad hangs up and she is on the move so I chase after her and I get her. We start laughing and the next thing I knew we were making out.

* * *

Katie's POV

I wake up to find him still sleeping and I just watched him sleep. He sleeps so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up but it didn't work. He woke up and started to wrapped his arms around me and starts moving in closer. We make love and get ready for the day.

We decided to get married in three weeks from today. We are looking forward to the big day. Steve decided that he wants us to be married in Hawaii which I would love to be back in our hometown. Today we are heading to Hawaii right now and I am finishing getting packing.

We get there around eight in the evening and I just want to head back to bed. The next day, we head to look at places and just decide to have it at Steve's dad house. We get everything ready and the night before the wedding. Steve is called back to the base in Honolulu about new orders.

* * *

Author Note: I decided to keep the orders in the next chapter and end this chapter now. I hope that you like it and please review this chapter. Follow me on Facebook and Twitter. My links are on my wall. Next chapter will be the wedding.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I am starting to feel like I am getting chapters short and shorter. So I started this chapter on Monday and I have been adding parts here and there. I hope that you like this chapter lengthy process and please review and let me know. What do you want to sew changes? Word goal for this chapter is 1,000 words and I might be writing thought out the night to get this out before we go pick up the little girl from her first day of school. Make sure to you check out my social media accounts.

* * *

John's POV

I am looking forward to Steve's wedding and Mary is coming into town to see her brother and Katie wedding. It was a big day and I just wish Steve's mom was here to see this but she died when the kids were little. I knew that his mother would have loved her and would love to see her son get married.

It's the week of the wedding and both Katie and Mary are staying with me. I love having the house feeling full and having people with me. I watched as my son walking into the room to find his bride talking to his sister.

"Hey, you guys having fun." Steve said as he gave her a kiss. I watched them interact and I knew that they were happy together. We just hang out for the rest of the day before heading to bed.

* * *

Mary's POV

I am glad that he has found her. They are really great together. Today we decided to head for the beach and I watched my brother picked her up and circle her around. I noticed their face gave the answer that they are right for each other. We hanged out at the beach for a couple of hours before heading home. We got back the house and watched a movie.

* * *

Steve's POV

I woke up the next morning to find Katie still sleeping and so I decided to get some pay back on her from the last time that I was sleeping. She woke up and I decided start kissing her. We make love and we only have three days until our wedding and boy am I looking forward to it.

We got out of bed around 9am and get more of the wedding things together. Steve was surprised to run into Chin and invited him to the wedding since his father works with him.

We get back to the house and unloaded the car. We spend the rest of the day with my sister and father.

* * *

Katie's POV

two days before the wedding, I am trying to make sure that everything is done the way that we don't have to worry about it tomorrow and we can enjoy our last night of singlehood. I don't want to do anything but be around him. We got the outside all set up for tomorrow.

I watched as John comes walking up to Steve to talk about something. About five minutes later, I see Steve walking towards me with a big smile on his face. I figured that John told him to go spend time with me. I let him wrap his arms around me and give me a small kiss.

"What do you say to a date night tonight?" He asked me as he gave me another kiss. He knows that it's a great idea for us to spend some time together tonight since tomorrow night we will be with everyone in our wedding party.

"Yes. I would love to go out with you." I said in response to him asking me out for the night. We go and get ready for our date. I am so lucky to have him in my life. We enjoyed the rest of the night together.

* * *

Steve's POV

I am excited to be waking up to the love of my life. I know that sounds werid for me to say but that's how I feel. She's the best part of me. It's the big day and I am looking forward to tonight when we go off to our honeymoon. Last night's practice went really well and now it's time for the big moment.

"Are you ready to do this?" Mary asked me as she walked into the room. I just smiled at her and she knew that I was happy to be getting married to the woman that I love more then anything. I can't help but think of mom.

* * *

No one's POV

Steve and Katie have a beautiful ceremony and now are staring their honeymoon. Chin and John are talking about the wedding.

"She seems to make Steve happy." Chin said about Katie.

"Yeah. She's really sweet. She's going to be a great wife to Steve and one day a great mother to their kids." John said about his daughter in law.

"I hope that they have a great life together." Chin revealed to John as Mary walked into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked him.

"Nothing but talking about Steve and Katie." Chin revealed to her as she sat down.

"Well, I am leaving tomorrow, dad. So what do we do?" She asked.

"Anything that you want." Mary heard her father say to her.

* * *

Author Note: alright that's the end of this chapter. I hope that you like it. Be sure to review and let me know. I am working on two new storylines that will hopefully be up soon. Be sure to check out my blog. Thanks so much for reading this chapter. Also thanks for the reviews that I received. Soon we will get into the real storyline for this storyline which will happen in about two weeks. I will try to get out some more words in the updates as soon as I can. How did the others POV? If you haven't review yet then I suggest that you do. Love you all. I am off to watch big brother. Good night. We got about 23 more days until the return of the show. I am looking forward to it being back.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I can't believe that we are in chapter eight today. I hope that you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you have to say about it. I decided not to post this chapter on Thursday night because I am going to try to write two chapters so that it will be really long.

A year later

Steve's POV

The first year of married life has went by fast. I can't believe that we have been married this long. Tonight I have to leave on another mission. I know that it's not easy to be married to a navy seal but she does amazing with it.

"Hey honey, I'm home." Katie greeted me as she came into the room. I gave her a kiss on the lips. I was happy that she is my wife forever.

"Hey. Are you going to take me to the base or do you want me to drive myself there?" I asked her as I have my arms around her.

"I will drive you there." She said as he picked her up and laid here on the couch. They started to make out. About an hour later, they are on their way to the base again. Weeks after we were married i had to leave for a mission. It was really hard for us since we were newly married but i promised her that i would be back soon.

"Maybe you should go to Hawaii and see your parents for a couple of weeks while I am gone." I revealed to her as I give her small kisses. I hate having to leave her.

"I was planning to go back to Hawaii to spend time with both of our families." She revealed to her husband as i heard my team being call. I give her one last kiss before leaving.

Katie's POV

I walked into the airport and got my tickets. I had told Steve that I would be gone for about three weeks and he was okay. I get in Hawaii about five hours later. I missed being there with my husband since it was his homeland too.

The next day, I was shopping with my mom when my cell phone rang and it was Steve calling to make sure that I was okay.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him

"They killed my dad. Stay with your parents and I will be there in a couple of days." He responded to me on the phone. I told my mom what happen and then we head home waiting for Steve to get back.

Author Note: I decided to have Steve's return to Hawaii in the next chapter so I know that this one is short. I hope that you like this chapter. I will be back hopefully tomorrow morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: since chapter eight was so short yesterday but I promised that I will try to make these chapters long as much as I can. In the original chapter nine was the birth of their baby but I wanted to give you a look in how they became where they are now. Thanks for the reviews in the past eight chapters and I hope that you continue to do so. Thanks for the reading this chapter.. Please take time and review. There is only one left and I am going to have it up by Friday so I hope that you like it.

Katie's POV

I don't know where Steve is at since today is his father's funeral. It's been a rough couple of days for me since John was a father towards me. I don't get who would want him killed. He is such a sweet man. I feel someone touching me and look over to see Steve standing there. I stand up and immediately Steve wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you so much. I am so happy that you are safe" I heard my husband say to me.

"I missed you too." I responded to him as he gave me a small kiss on the lips before we sat down at his funeral. After the funeral was done, I was happy to be heading home to my parent's house. I see that Steve heads off to be alone for a couple of minutes and I know that he needs to be alone for a little bit and that needs me right now. I decided to find where he is and I do that.

"Hey, you want so company?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He responded to her. "I need to tell you something and I don't want you to be upset. The governor offered me a job to lead a task force."

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him in response. "I would love for you to take it."

Six months later

Steve took the new job and went into the reserve and I was okay with it. One night, we were laying in bed and I heard Steve's phone go off and I knew that he was going to have a new mission.

One night, Steve and I are chatting away and then something causes us to snap at each other and I don't understand how that would happen since we have not seen each other for a while. The next morning, I have a doctor's appointment and I learned that I am expecting my first child with Steve. I don't know when I am going to talk to him.

Author Note: since chapter ten is the last chapter for this storyline. I am going to keep this one short. I hope that you like it. Happy Friday. Chapter ten will be posted hopefully soon. I hope that you will like it. Be sure to review and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I decided to rewrite this storyline into one big chapter. I finished the background part of this storyline. This is going to be the last chapter of this storyline. I have been going over this chapter for like a weekend now. I hope that you like this. Please review and let me know how you like this storyline. Be sure to follow me on twitter and add me as a friend on facebook. Links on my profile page.

Danny's POV

It's been two weeks since I have talked to Steve. I know that Katie and Steve had a fight since she came to the office really upset after that. I hear my phone ringing and I answered it.

"Williams." I said into the phone giving my last name. I thought that it was the governor since I didn't look into the caller I'd.

"Hey I'm on the way back and I need you to picked me up." Steve said in the phone to me.

"Why not Robyn pick you up?" I asked.

"Because she and I had a fight and I haven't talked to her since that." He responded to me. "I just want to make sure that I give her enough time to cool off."

"Alright." I responded to his answer. After hanging up the phone, I see his wife and I have a feeling that she is going to come into my office.

Katie's POV

I know that Steve is coming home today and I know he didn't call me since we had that fight so I figured the next person that he would go to is Danny. Just my luck, Danny is in his office. I walked over and knocked on the door to come in and chat. I really don't want to pit him in the middle but I don't know what to do next.

"Hey what's going on?" Danny greeted me as I sat down. No one knew that I was pregnant since I haven't been able to tell Steve.

"What time does his plane come into town tonight?" I asked him flat out. I know that the boys are really close and I love that. I hate making him chose between me and Steve but I have the right to know when he is coming back.

"What do you mean?" He asked making sure that he understood her right.

"Don't play games with me. I found out that he is coming home since one of his friends called me to tell me that he was coming home since Steve was being stubborn." I revealed to him.

"He just called and doesn't want you to pick him up. Trust me I would love for you and him to get together and talk about things." He said to me.

"I know that he's upset but I just want to say that I am sorry for my part of the the fight. Please Danny tell me what time is he going to be home." I pled with him.

"He told me that he doesn't want to see you right now. I will try to talk to him about it." He said to me'

"Okay thank you." I said to him forming a new plan in my mind.

"I will bring him home and then you two can talked it out." He says as he stands up and walks towards me to give me a hug.

I walked out of his office and heads for my car. I know that he is going soon so I decided to follow him and talk to him at the airport. The only thing that could back fired is that Steve knows my car and he will spotted it the minute that he sees it.

Steve's POV

We just landed at Hawaii's airport and I walked towards Danny's car since I see it until I see Katie getting out of her car. I am not in the best moods when I see my wife and Danny standing there. I told Danny that I didn't want to see her right now.

"Steve, can we please talk about this on the way home?" I headed her asked as I just walked past them and climbed into Danny's car. I wait for Danny to get into the car. I can see my wife starting to cry as she walks back towards her car.

"Where to?" Danny asked me.

"Someplace to eat." I said to my friend.

"Where?" He asked me as he pulled into the traffic.

"I don't care as long as it's not to my house. I don't want to talk to her yet." I revealed to him.

"you can't aviod her forever you know. Sooner or later, you are going to have to talk it out with her." Danny responded to her.

"I know that. How has she been?" I asked him

"She's been crying a lot lately." He revealed to me. Danny stopped and picked up food and then headed to headquarters. I decided to check my phone where I noticed that I had texts and phone calls from her. I text her saying that I wanted to meet her at headquarters and she agreed. She got there to find him sitting there waiting for him.

Katie's POV

"Steve, I'm sorry for the fight on skype." I revealed to him as I watched him get off the couch and gives me a hug and kiss. Truth was that he was mad at himself since I got so upset and he couldn't calm her down by wrapping his arms around me.

"Honey, I know that you were trying to tell me something else about a week ago. Do you want to tell me now?" He asked me.

"Yes, I found out that I am pregnant with our first child." I revealed as I got the reaction that I didn't want. I could tell that he was upset that because of him not talking to me that he had to wait.

"How far along are we?" He asked me.

"About three months along." I revealed to him as he gave me another kiss on the lips. They were going home and celebrating their new addition.

"Come on. Let's go home." He said to me.

Steve's POV

We walk out of my office and the rest of the team sees us walking out of the office. We walk to her car and head home. I'm holding her hand the whole time heading home. We make love and fall alseep. The next morning, i wakes up and looks over to my wife and she is sleeping. I gets out of the bed and heads to get ready for my morning run. By the time that i returns, i comes into the house to find her making some breakfast for us. I had to be at work by 8am and it's almost 6:30am. I has to start getting ready by 6:45am. my morning schedules work wonderful normally on time and this morning was a little different then normal. After they eat then it's time for me to get ready for work. I gets finished with getting ready for the day and comes and finds my wife sitting around on the beach. I walked to find her and smiles at her.

"I was wondering what are you doing today." I wondered if she could come to work with me since that way we can be together today.

"I have nothing planned today. Why do you ask?" She questioned me.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go to work with me?" I asked her. I know that she is going to say yes to it. She loves being around me. I figured that our marriage is still in honeymoon phase. She quickly agrees and runs up to the house to get ready and in about five minutes later we are heading to work.

Danny's POV

I smiled when I see them together since I know that they worked it out. We all gather around the table to start the day.

"Before we get started today, I must say that I am happy to see you guys together again." I revealed to them.

"Thanks Danny. I appreciate it. Now we just have some paperwork to do so let's get that done." Steve ordered the team. They all went to their own office and the only reason that Steve had to be there was because he was the boss.

Steve's POV

I saw the mess on my desk and it was all the cases that they had when I was gone that I needed to sign. He was hoping to have them all done before dinner so they can have a date night and of course they got it done. They got to the place and they sat down.

"I am happy that work went fast." I revealed to her.

"I know. Thanks for inviting me to go with you to work." Robyn respond to me.

"Your welcome." I told her.

We got done with our meal and headed home. I was happy to be at home with her since the last two weeks have been really hard our marriage and I am hoping that we can get back to normal. They make love for the second time since Steve has been home.

_**The next morning no one's POV**_

Steve has his first day off since coming home from his work trip. He is hoping just spending the day with his wife. Katie is sleeping next to him and he is just waking up so he can go for his morning jog or swim. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go for his morning rounte. He just wants to stay with his wife and unborn baby in bed. Katie woke up by her husband watching her.

"babe, what's going on?" Katie asked her husband.

"nothing just enjoying the time to watch my wife sleep. I love you so much." Steve revealed to her

"I love you too." She said in response

They kiss and Steve gets out of bed and gets ready as Robyn just watches her husband getting ready.

"Are you going for your swim or is it a run today?" She asked him as she just watched to see what he is doing.

"Not sure yet. I'm kinda wanting to spend time with my family." Steve informed her.

"Go for a short run. It's better for you to stay in shape. Since I'm going to be getting fat for the next six months." She revealed to him as she's pregnant.

"Honey, you are not going to get fat. You watch me swim if you want." He said in response

"Okay." She said as she got out of bed and headed to the beach with him. She knows that he wants her to join him in the water and his team. She joins him in the water.

"So what is on your mind?" She asked him.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join the team?" He asked her.

"I would love to but do I have to call you boss?" She responded to him.

"No babe." He said to her "but it would be nice once in a while but I like being married so no."

"What happens when I go on leave for giving birth to our child? Can I still come back if I want to?" She asked him.

"Yes." Steve revealed to her as he gave her another kiss. She was happy to accept this job. She is so happy with this time in her life. Since they had a big day tomorrow they went to bed early.

Danny's POV

I am surprised to see Katie here at headquarters. I mean don't get me wrong, I like Robyn and all but she is hiding something and I want to find out what it is.

"Hey what's she doing here?" I asked Steve.

"She's working here now." Steve reveals to me. I'm surprised that she is working here since she hasn't been a cop.

"She's got no history with cops?" I reminded him.

"Danny, I know my wife has and what she doesn't have." Steve said as I can tell that he is getting mad.

"So what are you doing to have her do then?" I asked trying to calm him down.

"I'm working on that right now." He reveals as Chin walks into the room with Kono.

"So let me get this straight, she's working here now?" Chin asked the same question.

"It's only for Steve to spend time with his wife." I responded which I'm not right on.

"Danny, that's not why she is here and since when do I answered to you. We are a team." Steve said to us. Robyn walks into the room before I had a chance to ask.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We are just talking." Chin claims earning a look from Steve.

"Boss, the governor is on the phone." She reveals earning a look from him as Chin and Danny leave Steve's office.

"Don't call me boss." Steve said to her.

Steve's POV

"What do you prefer me to call you?" My wife asked me.

"By my name." I revealed to her.

"By Steven?" She responded back to me. I knew that she was being funny right now. So I answered the phone.

"Commander, it's nice to have you back but we got a case." The governor revealed thou the phone.

"Where at?" Steve asked the governor.

"South side of the island. I will send you the address thou your phone." The governor revealed.

"Alright." I responded to him.

I hang up the phone and head for the rest of the team to the crime scene. They have to work thou two night.

"So do you want to tell me what your problem is with Katie working with us?" I asked my best friend.

"Don't have a problem with it." He said in response.

"Alright." I responded to him as we headed back to headquarters. I find out that I have a meeting with the governor on Saturday morning.

Katie's POV

"Hey honey." I heard him greeted me.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked him.

Steve didn't answer me but decided to wrap his arms around me and gives me a kiss.

"He didn't like how Danny and I handled the case." He said to me.

"he's not going to fire you because you are the one that is the best for 5-0." I revealed to him as I walked over to him.

"I think that I am just going to lay down for a while." Steve said in response to me as he gave another kiss.

"Okay." I revealed to him.

As he walked away to our room, I pulled out my phone to call Danny. I needed to talk to him.

"Hey, can we meet?" I asked after he answers the phone.

"Where at?" He responded to me.

"At the beach by my house." I said to him.

"Alright. I'll be there in a little bit." Danny informed me.

In about ten minutes, Danny shows up to the house.

"So what's going on?" He asked me.

"So what's going between you and Steve?" I asked since my husband is upset.

"We had a little disagreement about him hiring you. I just have this feeling that you are hiding something." Danny revealed his feelings.

"Your right. I am hiding something." I start to say. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations on the new baby." He responded to me and gave me a hug.

_**3 months later - no one's POV**_

The governor decided to put Steve and the whole team on notice if they do something wrong getting out the shower and getting ready for another day. Steve walks into the bathroom and smiles at his pregnant wife.

"What are you smiling at?" Katie asked her husband as he just watched her getting out of the shower.

"My pregnant wife." Steve said to her as he gave her a kiss.

"What do you want?" She asked him knowing that he was up to something.

"Since today is our day off together, I was hoping that we can spend some time together alone." He revealed to her.

"that's sounds wonderful. What are we going to do?" She responded to him

"I was hoping that we could go on a hike." He revealed to her.

"That's sounds wonderful." Katie respond to her husband. Steve gave her a kiss on the lips and left for their hiking trip. Steve didn't know how long she would last on the hike since she is pregnant. He noticed that she stopped after three turns.

"Babe are you okay?" Steve asked her as he checked out on her.

"Can we take a break?" Katie asked her husband.

"Yeah baby" Steve revealed to her as he let her relaxed. She is almost six months pregnant and he knew that she would not be able to handle it any farther. He decides to head back to the car.

"Honey, come on let's go back to the car." He said to her as he helped her stand up.

"No I want to go halfway" she said.

"Honey, remember that you are pregnant and we need to take care of the baby." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Trust me I know that I am pregnant." Katie respond to her husband.

"I'm sorry. I need to say that we are done with the hike since I know that you can't do this." Steve said to her. He was making the final choice by taking her to the truck so they can get something to eat.

"I'm sorry about the hike." She said to her husband.

"It's okay. I knew that it was not the best idea." He responded to her as they got their food.

_**Dr. visit- one month later- Katie's POV**_

I know that Steve is working a case but he knew that I had a doctor's appointment and I pulled out my phone. He answered it after two rings.

"Mcgarrett." Steve answered the phone.

"Babe did you forget that we had a doctor's appointment?" I reminded me.

"We are in the middle of a case that we are working on." He said to me. I knew about this case but this is our child.

"Can't you see if Danny will cover for you so you can be here?" I asked him.

"Let me go check and I will try to be there." He said hanging up on me.

Steve's POV

I hangs up the phone with her and heads to Danny's office. I sit down across from him.

"hey, aren't you supposed to be with Robyn at the doctors visit?" Danny asked me.

"yes that was before we had a case." I responded to him.

"You need to put your family first. Don't worry, I will not tell anyone that you are gone. Just get here quick when you are done." Danny advises me to put Katie and our child ahead of everything else.

"alright thanks." I responded as I get up and head for Katie's doctor's appointment.

Katie's POV

After trying my husband's cell phone yet again and it goes to voicemail and so she starts to think that he is not going to make the appearance to the visit.

"I don't think that daddy is going to make it here to see their child inside of me. We didn't know what the gender of this baby.

"Some would think that." He said scaring me.

"Why did you not answer the phone?" I asked him.

"Because I was driving." He said to me.

I watched him sit down as the nurse came out calling my name. We get up to followed her since we wanted to find out what we are having. The last couple of times, the baby has been camera shy. We waited as the doctor comes into the room.

"Are you ready to find out what you are having?" The doctor asked me as he puts some gel on my stomach.

"Yes, we are." Steve answered him.

"Alright let's get started. So here is the moment of truth. It's a baby girl. Congratulations on the little girl." The doctor revealed to us. It takes a minute to get use to the news.

Steve's POV

I watched as Katie gets ready to go back to work. They wanted to reveal their baby's gender after they were done with the case.

"I think that you should stay in headquarters for the rest of your pregnancy." I said to her knowing that it might make her upset but I am trying to keep our child safe.

"I love that you are trying to keep our baby safe and I love you for it." She responded to me as she gives me a kiss. We finally get the case done about seven pm. They decided to wait to tell them tomorrow.

No one's POV

Steve and Danny walks into the crime scene. He did not want his wife there because she was getting to far along to be out on the field. Steve looks at his phone.

"Still getting texts from her?" Danny asked me

"yeah. She's trying to get me to allow her to come out here with us but she's too far along. The baby is due in two months and she needs to keep herself safe along with our daughter." Steve said in response to Danny's question.

"did you tell her that?" Danny questions

"I tried but she won't listen." Steve replied back

"Then she is becoming more like you everyday." He said.

Steve sees something and hears a shot filed and pushes Danny out of the way. Danny wakes up to find Steve bleeding.

"Steve, wake up. You are going to be okay." Danny said as he put his hand on the pulls out his phone and calls 911 and have them rushed Steve to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, he calls Katie to tell her what happens.

Katie arrived when they had revealed that he was going to need surgery. Danny informed her on what is going to happen.

"He's going to be okay." He said to her hoping to bring comfort to her.

"I know that." She responded to him. She didn't understand how he could promised that he would be safe and get hurt. About two hours later, the doctor came out to talk to Robyn and Danny. He was going to make a full recovery however he was in a coma.

"When is he going to wake up?" She asked the doctor.

"We don't know yet." The doctor revealed to him. "You can go visit him." The doctor took them to the room. After the doctor leaves she holds her husband's hand.

"What happens if he is not the same man that I married?" She asked Danny.

"We are just going to see how he is after he wakes up but he's still the same man and he is very strong.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with him?" She asked Danny.

"Steve, you really need to wake up and be the man that I married. The one that never gives on me or our family. Our daughter needs to hear her daddy's voice. I think that Danny would be upset if you did not wake up today. Come back to me please." Katie pleded with her husband.

Danny's POV

I can't believe what Steve had done for me. He saved my life and now he was fighting for his own life. I was too far in thoughts to hear Kono walking up to me.

"Hey, that was a very brave thing that Steve did for you. I bet that Robyn is happy to hear that her husband is a hero." She said.

"She doesn't know. I should be the one in that bed not him." Danny blames himself.

"Steve wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Kono reminded him.

No one's POV

The rest of the night, the team heads home leaving Katie with her husband. Katie closes her eyes as the nurses leave for the night. The governor told the hospital to leave Katie and Steve alone and give her the time that she wanted to spend with her husband. He also gave the five-0 team the job of looking for the shooter.

It's been days that Steve has been in his coma and Katie doesn't know when he is going to wake. Katie takes out her phone and sends Danny a message and has him to come and sit with Steve while she goes to their daughter's visit with the doctor. It's been an hour and the visit is over. Katie walks into to Steve's room and finds her husband awake.

Katie is coming back from her doctor visit for their daughter and walks into the room that her husband is staying at. Danny moves over and sees Robyn just standing.

Steve's POV

I wake up not knowing where i am at and what's worst is that I don't remember who these people are. I see this woman walking into my room and she's pregnant.

"Who are you guys?" I asked confused.

"Steve, you don't remember who we are" The woman responded back. I can tell that she is a little upset right now.

"who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm Katie. Your wife." She finally gave me her name. The one person that I am looking for is not here.

"Where's my dad?" I asked wanting to see him. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

"honey, he's dead. He died about three years ago." She revealed to me

"Who killed my dad? We need to find them." I responded to her.

"babe, we already got the man that did it. He's dead." Danny responded

"Oh" I say surprised.

"Steve, why don't you get some rest and we will be back later on?" Danny asked.

"That sounds like a plan." I responded back to him.

Danny's POV

I decided to take Katie out in the hall. She wants to talk to the doctor to find out what is going on with her husband. The doctor comes up to us.

"What is going on with my husband?" Katie asked the doctor.

"This is sometimes comman for a coma patient to experience." The doctor informed us.

"How long will it take?" She asked.

"As long as it does. We can't put a time frame on it." The doctor responds.

"What can we do to help?" Katie asked the doctor.

"Be there for him." The doctor said as he walked away.

Katie's POV

Just as i am walking into Steve's room, I see him out of bed. I rushed over to him to help him back into the bed.

"You need to stay in bed." I ordered my husband. I know that he is not going to listen to me anyways. He never does what is in the book for him to do so today.

"Robyn, I can't stay in this bed. I want to go." Steve responded back to my order.

"Honey, I know but you need rest." I said to my husband

"So you are pregnant?" He asked.

"yes with our daughter." I said to him

Steve puts his hand on my stomach. I'm happy that he has gone on to be more like my husband. Steve puts their family first before the shooting and after it.

"Robyn, I know this is hard on you and I'm sorry about it. I am willing to give us a chance and maybe it will help me remember our life together." Steve said to me by making me a promised.

"Alright." I said to him

Steve moves his hand away from my stomach and takes my hand in his..

"maybe you should go home. I should be out of here by tomorrow." Steve said as he is coming back to him old self which i am more then happy with.

"Alright I am leaving" I say as I head for the door and hope that I have my husband back soon.

Coming home NO one's POV

Steve woke up this morning and knew this morning he was going home. The doctor is supposed to come and tell him what he could and could not do during his healing progress.

"Hey, Steve. So are you ready for you going home?" The doctor reveals to him

"I'm more then ready to go home." Steve said to the doctor.

"So there are things that you can't do right now." The doctor starts to say to him

"What are they?" Steve asked the boss.

"You can't do anything heavily lifting." The doctor says to him.

"Alright" Steve agrees with the doctor right when Katie just walked into the room when the doctor finished talking. Steve was already dressed and ready to go. They decided to head to the headquarters however they were not working but just visiting.

"So this is where I work on?" Steve asked his wife as they are looking around in headquarters.

"Yes we both work here. I clearly can't since I am pregnant right now." Katie revealed to her husband.

"okay I see." Steve said to her.

"are you ready to go home?" Katie asked her husband.

"yes." Steve said to her.

Steve and Katie are on their way home. Steve is a little worried about his first night with Robyn since losing his memory.

- Return to work -

It's been a week and now Steve is off of his leave from work. Steve doesn't want to be in the office and so he is going out with Danny. Katie walks into her husband's office.

"There is no way that you are going out there!" Katie argues to him but he is not listening to her.

"Robyn, I am not going to fight with you but it's time for me to be out." Steve responded back to her.

"Steve, you were shot the last time that you went out there. Please, do it for our daughter and me." She begged him

"Katie, I'm trying to protect you and our child." Steve revealed to her as he started to remember everything in his life.

"Then stay here and be safe." Katie pleded him

"Katie, listen to me. I need to protect our family and the state of Hawaii." Steve responded back to her. He understood where she was coming from.

"alright but please stay safe." Katie gave up finally.

Steve gives his wife a hug. He has had flashbacks of his life with her.

" I'll see you later okay. Call me if anything goes wrong." He said to her

"okay I will." She revealed to him.

Steve walks out of the office and heads to meet Danny. He has not told anyone that he is remembering his life. He is planning to tell Robyn tonight about his memory.

Kono walks into the office after Steve and Danny leave. She hopes that her boss has regained his memory and be happy with his wife and child.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kono asked her

"yes, I am fine. I'm just worried about Steve with coming back to work." She responded back to Kono

"He's going to fine. Danny is not going to let him get hurt again." Kono promised her.

"okay." Katie said to her friend.

Katie and Kono decided to have some lunch while Steve and Danny are out on the field. Steve sends her a text letting her know that he is fine.

"is she worrying about you still?" Danny asked his friend.

"yes." Steve said to his friend.

"you know that she loves you right?" Danny asked his friend.

"yeah I know." Steve revealed that he had his memory back

"have you been lying to me about not memory?" Danny asked angry.

"I just started remembing about my life so I am planning on telling Katie about it tonight. You better keep your mouth close." Steve revealed to his friend.

"easy man. You don't have to be so mean." Danny said a little scared.

"thanks." Steve said let up a little

"now that you are returning to your old self. Don't you want to drive my car like you normally do?" Danny asked his friend.

"nah, I'm good for now." Steve said since he was liking this part of his memory lost.

"so I finally get to drive my car for more then the times that I get to drive it." Danny responded excited

"Danno relax. It's just a car." Steve revealed clamly to him.

"yeah thanks." Danny said to his friend.

Steve and Danny get their job done out in the field and returned to the office. Steve walks into his office to get his laptop and finds Kono sitting there with Robyn.

Steve's POV

"hey, what are you girls doing in here?" I asked my wife as i give her a small kiss on the forehead.

"waiting for you." Katie revealed to me.

"oh, really." I questioned my husband

"why did you not tell me about your memory coming back?" Katie asked me.

"who told you?" I question while looking at Danny since he was the only one that knew about the memory grain.

"Danny sent it to me in a text message. Why did you not tell me this morning?" She reveals

"because we had a lot of work to do. Honey, I am sorry about keeping this from you." I said to her hoping that she doesn't' get mad at me.

"next time you tell me about these kind of things." Katie orders me

Steve gives her a kiss and hug. Kono walks out of the room to give them some alone time.

"are you ready to go home?" She asked me.

"yes." I responded to her.

Katie and Steve got home and made love. Steve woke up the next morning and has a doctor visit for his shoulder. He is hoping that he can get off the limited work.

"so what's the vedict?" I asked.

"you are almost healed and you still need to take it easy." the doctor said to me.

"okay. So does that mean that I am off limited work?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes you are." The doctor reveals

"thank you." I thank him.

Steve walks out of the room to find his sister there.

"Mary?" I asked the woman

"Steve." She respondes back to me.

"what are you doing here?" I asked my sister

"Katie called last week saying that you were in accident." Mary revealed to me.

"I am okay." I reveal to me.

"So how is Katie handing the pregnancy?" Mary asked me.

"She's doing really good. How long are you staying?" I asked my sister.

"for weekend and then when my little niece or nephew get here, I'll be back for another visit." Mary informed him

"okay. You want to go see Katie?" I asked her

"of course." Mary says to me.

Steve and Mary head to the headquarters. Katie smiles when she sees mewalking into the office before she sees her sister-in-law.

"So guess what surprise I found out side of my hospital room today?" I said to my wife.

"oh my gosh! Mary!" Katie said to me.

Mary walks over to her and give her a hug. Inormally don'twant anyone to touch my wife expect for me and our close family and friends. Today was Katie's last day until she comes back from giving birth

"Hey babe. Why don't you spend the rest of the day with my sister?" I said to my wife

"Alright" She said in response to me.

"text me if you need anything." I said to my wife.

"Will you stop worrying so much? I will be fine." She said to me.

Three hours later, I get called to say that she went into labor and is giving birth soon. I rushed to the hospital with the lights and I know that Danny is going to throw a fit but this is my child's birth. Around 5pm, Mackynzie Faith was born.

Author Note: I hope the lenght of this storyline. Thanks so much for reading the rewrite of this storyline. I hope that you all will follow me on twitter "Carson34ff" and friend me on facebook "Carson McGarrett". Please review!


End file.
